


Без мольбы о вере

by Isovaleric



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Incest, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isovaleric/pseuds/Isovaleric
Summary: Всё когда-то случается впервые. Сегодня об этом простом законе мироздания узнал Шерил Камелот.





	Без мольбы о вере

Когда-то давно то ли Граф, то ли Девятая, то ли Мудрость, то ли тот же Тики, кто бы его побрал, сказал ему, что использовать свои способности на членах своей семьи — запрещено, табуированно, закрыто на изначальном уровне. Он тогда ещё посмеялся, а Роад, кажется, это была всё-таки она, сказала, что нет в этом ничего смешного. Что он — Желание, что ему в этом плане опаснее, что у него может возникнуть желание… он всё равно посмеялся.

А теперь под ним лежал Тики, беспомощный, скованный его же сетями Тики, такой разбитый, уничтоженный им же Тики, подумать только, с хрустальными слезинками на зажмуренных от боли глазах, неожиданно способный плакать Тики, подумать только, до чего доведённый Тики… И кем доведённый?

Он как будто очнулся, когда увидел эти капли. Даже предупреждение это вспомнил. И сообразил, что делает, наконец сообразил, что делает. Что постель залита кровью. Что все его движения, даже его резкие поцелуи, не то, что движения, приносят Тики только боль. Что все его действия приносят Тики только отвращение. Что все его слова выглядят только как издевательство. Что обо всём этом он даже не думал, даже представить не мог, что такое может быть.

Просто трахал, грубо, резко, без капли ласки, как зверь, дорвавшийся до добычи. Даже не так. Он надругался, другим словом это и не назовёшь, и всё продолжает и продолжает это делать. Сковать невидимыми нитями, подчинить, поболтать, потрясти, как безвольную куклу, заставить выполнить все желания — это же так легко, Господи, это же так легко.

Тики страшно, Тики, этому постоянно весёлому и нахальному Тики страшно так, что это даже заметно на его прекрасном лице.

Шерил пробует двинуться, хотя понимает, что надо просто выйти, уйти, исчезнуть, перестать ломать. Раскаивается, возвращает Тики контроль над телом, но поздно — тот без сознания. Вот уж до чего нельзя, казалось бы, довести Тики.

Он бы раскаялся, нет…, но над бессознательным телом точно можно издеваться сколько угодно. Он ведь этого хочет, Тики же подождёт… Если всё равно придётся извиняться на коленях, а Шерил знает, что придётся извиняться на коленях, ведь Тики не простит такого с собой обращение, Тики вообще терпеть не может грубость, а тут уже не грубость, тут уже… Если всё равно придётся извиняться на коленях, то лучше уж отсрочить этот момент и насладиться тем, что уже есть. Он же Желание, такова же его природа. Если уж и насиловать родного брата, то уж до конца.

Только вот насиловать плохо получалось. То есть, это-то хорошо, а вот получать от этого удовольствие… Вот так вот — насиловал-насиловал, осознал, что «не то» делаешь, и продолжаешь насиловать, но только нервно. Очень нервно. Кто бы подумал, что у него, Шерила Камелота, есть совесть.

Всё началось не со зла.

Просто Шерил в очередной раз предложил какую-то проходившую мимо кандидатуру на такую ответственную должность, как «жена Тики». Если честно, его та дама и самого подбешивала, но он всё равно сказал это, он всегда говорил это, чтобы отвлечь своё собственное внимание от брата, его лица, его округлых форм, его взгляда… он всю эту эпопею с женитьбой затеял только для того, чтобы раз за разом пытаться, но не мочь забыть, раз за разом ревновать и беситься, но всё продолжать, сжимая кулаки, заставлять Тики знакомиться с девушками, и оставлять, смотря на их общение, кровавые лунки от ногтей на ладонях, вытирать кровь платочком, смотря, как они зарастают, и снова оставлять, и снова вытирать… Но, вот, он повторил эту пытку и в этот раз, и на этой курице, настойчиво лелея свой безумный мазохизм и наблюдая за тем, как меняется красивое лицо Тики в калейдоскопе эмоций.

Но на этот раз Тики вспылил. Нет, он и раньше бесился, но не так… Обычно он возражал, да, твёрдо, но спокойно, жёстко, но негромко, холодно, но вежливо, не нарушая никаких правил приличия, рассказывал дорогому братику, как и где он не прав и как он достал. А тут, видимо, эта дама ему особенно не понравилась.

Тики чуть ли не кричал. Громко. Злобно. Матом. Смысл, в общем-то, был обыкновенным, только был грубее и ярче показан. Но когда Шерил попытался так же обыкновенно возразить, то получил… самую обыкновенную пощёчину.

Пощёчину. От Тики. До такого он ещё не доходил.

И взбесился.

…Ах, значит, он не хочет жениться на девушке?

…Значит, ему наверняка понравится побыть постельной игрушкой для родного брата!

Шерил всё же дошёл до конца. Ведь совестью прекрасно можно управлять также, как и всеми остальными, как и всем остальным. Он же, в конце концов, Шерил Камелот.

Привёл себя в порядок, наблюдая, как зарастают следы его пребывания в этом теле. Дрожащая служанка-Акума, вымывшая Тики, ибо не будет же великолепный Шерил Камелот руки пачкать о какую-то кровь со спермой вперемешку, даже не успела попросить оставить ей её суррогатную жизнь. Останки он выкинул в окно — кто-то да подберёт.

Остался Тики.

Распластанный на постели без сознания Тики, такой прекрасный, такой идеальный, хотя и чуть подпорченный налётом беспомощности, такой любимый… Подумать только, Шерил — и влюбился, кто бы мог подумать. Но он же Шерил. У него даже любовь такая, что лучше бы ненавидел…

Ресницы Тики дрогнули, но тут же успокоились. Очнулся. Скорее всего, только что, но было бы странно, если бы сильно позже.

— Тики. — позвал его Шерил.

Тот не шелохнулся. Правильно… Кто знает, что случится, если он покажет свою способность и дальше принимать мучения.

— Тики, ты же очнулся. Я вижу.

Молчание.

Может, неправильно его дёргать? Отдохнёт, поверит, что ничего больше не случится… Что может думать и чувствовать Тики, доведённый до слёз и страха? Откуда ему знать, такого же никогда не было… Верно, ещё никто из их семьи не насиловал никого из их семьи.

Но всё когда-то случается впервые.

— Тики, прости.

Ничего.

— Тики, я больше не буду.

Звучало так глупо, что Шерилу даже стало стыдно.

— Тики, — сказал он, подходя и садясь рядом, — я тебя люблю.

Ещё глупее.

Ресницы снова дрогнули, маска давала трещину, но легче от этого не становилось. Он взял Тики за руку и осторожно обцеловал каждый палец, перевернул и пощекотал середину ладони в ещё одном поцелуе.

— Тики. Прости меня, Тики, я сам не знаю, что на меня нашло. Я очень давно мечтал об этом, но я точно не хотел, чтоб это случилось так. — Шерил всегда умел говорить любые слова любым тоном и с любым выражением лица, но только сейчас понял, что чем они искреннее, тем бессмысленнее и глупее звучат, чем они искреннее, тем меньше ими можно исправить. — Тики, если хочешь… — впервые в жизни Шерил не знал, что сказать. — Тики, я сделаю всё, что ты захочешь.

— Уйди. — глухо прошептал Тики, не открывая глаз.

Что ж, этого нужно было ожидать.

— А если я уйду, то что потом? Что потом, Тики, как мы будем дальше жить? Давай сначала об этом договоримся…, а потом я уйду, обещаю.

Он приподнял тело брата, пересел и положил его так, чтобы голова Тики оказалась у него на коленях.

— Зачем тебе переговоры? Я даже удивлён, что ты вспомнил это слово, ведь ты обычно всё решаешь за других.

Да, действительно. Шерилу впервые в жизни нужны были переговоры.

— Ты не «другой», Тики. Ты на абы какая марионетка…

— Я именно что марионетка. Ты даже сейчас не можешь перестать лгать.

Шерил наконец преодолел свою совесть и начал максимально нежно поглаживать Тики по волосам. Лица не касался — вот уж что Тики точно вряд ли бы понравилось. И это тоже, но он думал, что размеренные спокойные движения введут Тики в лёгкий транс, ну, или хотя бы успокоят.

— Понимаешь, Тики, я уже не помню, когда я начал это чувствовать к тебе. Ты знаешь, я старался с этим справиться. Ты будешь смеяться, но даже девушки эти были моей попыткой заставить себя не думать о тебе как о человеке, в которого я влюблён. Так бы и дальше продолжалось, но я сейчас не смог… я взбесился и потерял контроль над собой. — так странно… Шерил Камелот впервые в жизни осознанно говорил чистую правду. — Прости, Тики, я постараюсь больше даже не смотреть в твою сторону.

— Вот и уйди.

— Я не уйду, Тики. Мы будем сидеть так, пока ты меня не простишь. Или, хочешь, уйди сам, но ты ведь боишься открыть глаза.

Он мгновенно открыл глаза, и Шерил немного облегчённо вздохнул — это значило, что Тики понемногу приходил в себя. А ещё он понял, что опять сделал и сказал глупость. Сегодня он так часто говорил глупости, что сам удивлялся — раньше с ним никогда такого не случалось.

— Тики… Чего ты хочешь? Я всё сделаю, только не уходи, пожалуйста, Тики, останься со мной, пожалуйста, Тики, пожалуйста…

Тики молчал.

— Тики…

Рывок.

Рука Тики как будто в одно мгновение оказалась у Шерила в груди. Тот ничего не почувствовал, но по лёгкому покачиванию предплечья понял, что любимый брат поглаживает пальцами его сердце. То, что сердце движется вниз-вверх, прикреплённое к диафрагме, он выучил с детства и никогда не забывал. И он был удивлён. Он был удивлён тем, что пальцы Тики никак не мешают сердцу делать его вечный ритуал восьми десятых секунды.

— Говори правду, брат, хоть когда-нибудь говори правду. — тихо сказал Тики, приподнявшись на втором локте, поднявшись почти настолько, чтобы заглянуть Шерилу в глаза. — Я это пойму, поверь.

Выбора Тики не оставлял.

Что бы не произошло, единственное, что поняли бы его чуткие пальцы — ложь, чистейшую ложь. Ведь его и без того учащённое сердцебиение точно ускорится, что бы он не сказал. И ведь Тики прекрасно это знает.

— Я люблю тебя. — немного грустно сказал он, проводя пальцем по нежной щеке Тики. — И всегда буду любить.

Кисть всё также спокойно и до безумия красиво вышла из его груди, Тики лёг обратно.

Тики дал ему шанс.

Они помолчали, не делая ничего. Когда это стало тяготить, Шерил наклонился и тихо спросил:

— Можно, я тебя поцелую?

И сразу замер, осознавая очередную глупость. Ведь Тики ничего не сказал ни о прощении, ни о своём отношении, а он уже успел забыть, как только что пытался извиниться, а он уже снова совершает непростительные ошибки, ну почему…

— Всё можно. — ответил ему брат.


End file.
